


Being Here

by historyofakind



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofakind/pseuds/historyofakind
Summary: After the Losers last fight in the sewers, Eddie lives and decideds to stay with his lover, Richie Tozier, but is this the right choice for Eddie? Find out.





	Being Here

“M-Maybe this was a mistake.” Eddie Kaspbrak stammered as he paced the bedroom. He wore his glasses and pjs with the right sleeve tied up in a knot due to him losing it back in the sewers. His face was red with panic and old with age, even though he was only thirty-eight. “What do you mean?” Richie Tozier asked, setting down his bag he had taken to work that morning.  
“This! U-Us! I-I feel like this isn’t how things are supposed to be!! I’m stuck in this house doing nothing but giving you another mouth to feed. I-I’m useless!” Eddie exclaimed, waving his arm out with exaggeration. Richie stared at him for a moment before moving past him and undoing the blankets from their bed.  
“Richie...I love you...I really do but...are we really meant for each other? I mean...I’m sure Myra will take me back…” Eddie said. Richie looked at Eddie with a painfully hurt look in his eyes. Eddie gulped. “Maybe...shit….maybe I was supposed to die in those sewers! I...I just know I’m not supposed to be here, I’m nothing but a burden to you.” He said. He felt a warm tear go down his left cheek, now one was going down on the right.  
Eddie felt his hand shake as he raised it to his glasses where he took them off and wiped at his eyes with the wrist of his hand. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, his voice cracking slightly. Richie turned to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Come here, Eds.” he said calmly.  
Eddie looked up at him and then slowly made his way towards him and sat on his lap, looking away. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, holding him close to his chest. “Y’know...I look forward to seeing you every day...being able to come and see you there waiting for me. That is the best feeling on this whole damn earth.” Richie said, running his fingers through Eddie’s hair.  
“Seeing you smile makes all the shit from work go away in a second. All of the crap and weight that I had on my shoulder, gone, nada, see ya wouldn’t wanna be ya if you get my drift.” He said.  
Eddie made a little smile and nodded. “Yeah, I get it.” He said weakly. Richie then moved his hands to cup Eddie’s cheeks. He moved his face close to his till they were forehead to forehead. “I love you Eddie...god I’m in love with you...and I’m sorry if I never say it enough.” He said, his voice slightly cracking.  
“I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel that way...I would never want you feel like that...and I definitely don’t want you thinking that death would be better than being here with me.” Richie said, a tear falling when he said death. “For that split moment in the sewers...when I thought I lost you—-it felt like my whole world was crashing down on me...that I couldn’t breath. And for Myra...she’ll take you back and follow you to your grave making you nothing but miserable, and you’re not a dumbass so you know I’m right.” Richie said. Eddie nodded along with what he said, letting out a shaky breath.  
“We need to get some sleep…” Richie said as he slowly crawled into bed. Eddie came along with him, snuggling up in Richie’s chest where it was warm and smelt like home. He closed his eyes after a while, drifting off to sleep as he wrapped an arm around Richie who was fast asleep.


End file.
